


[澔熊] Mirror Symmetry

by fefe0826



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:00:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24699463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fefe0826/pseuds/fefe0826
Summary: #OOC #R19#Cyborg #理科 #怪文
Relationships: Lee Seoho/Yeo Hwanwoong
Kudos: 16





	[澔熊] Mirror Symmetry

**Author's Note:**

> 妄念慎入  
> 自娛  
> 放fefe胡說八道
> 
> 不建議看。

(反烏托邦、賽博格、不喜勿入)

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


李抒澔毫不猶疑地抽離了連結，耳後有一個難以覺察的、細小的洞，是上個世紀的科技、舊式的連接埠。

從床上輕慢地落在絲絨踏墊上，李抒澔從古董皮夾中抽出一疊舊鈔整齊擺放，上邊的花紋執著地朝向同一方向，這種堅持也是無來由的。一旦專注於一件事，即便只有一絲細節出錯，他也會立刻糾出錯誤，似乎與他敏感、想要安全感的個性有些關聯。

這場交易早已不歡而散，李抒澔和躺在床上的那個男人都有些程度上的損失。前者被破壞了興致；後者則虧了些尊嚴，不過尊嚴這種東西，男性仿生人似乎也不需要。

「不做了⋯？」

男人的神智還沒完全恢復過來，白色淚液已泂泂地，從碳基做成的眼珠旁滲了出來。

性愛的同時，連接著腦袋與意識、共享感官，無論是在對方身上遊走的手指、還是從自己指腹傳來的熱度，全被複製成了鏡像。性別在二分法上早已失去了它的意義；過程中，體內的深處鼓脹難受；但其餘感官的末端突觸，又輕柔地著落在溫暖的肉床上，簡直天殺的舒服——

終於聽見造物者的呼喚，並從育化池誕生的極樂，大概也不過如此。

李抒澔穿回了襯衫，並且著手收拾床頭那堆稀奇古怪的小零件。

「我找了一份新工作。」這回答有點沒頭沒腦的，「飯店錢我也付了，就在這裡休息到明天也沒關係。」

隨即，李抒澔提著行李，將男人的困惑甩在門後，將過去一切簡單了斷。

*

大多是程式設定好的，睡眠品質、心搏次數，水族箱裡的氧氣濃度，還有興奮閾值。

李抒澔坐在會議室裡等候多時。

面對接待自己的工作前輩，他蒐集了許多情報，像是實際年齡、擅長專業什麼的，甚至查訪了公司內部資料，上面的照片，帥氣得像是有一米八的那種程度，只是沒意料到，實際見面的時候──

身體是那樣小巧的⋯大概抱起來也會是柔軟的；臉，與其說是帥氣，看久了更覺得是精緻、是可愛，但卻意外地偶爾也會露出性感的表情。

「⋯叫前輩有些奇怪，還是，我們就照年齡來稱呼比較適當？李⋯」

小巧前輩正低頭在那份文件上尋找著，後腦勺處幾撮頭髮巍巍地翹了起來。

「李⋯抒澔，哥？是這樣唸吧？」

說著，呂煥雄把一張名片遞給了李抒澔。

這樣的決定和李抒澔的想法如出一轍，或許也正是因為如此，往後的相處與親近也變得容易許多。

李抒澔的基本設定是有些認生的，不笑的時候看上去有些冷漠、距離感；然而，錄取的文件上明確標註著：笑眼，李抒澔的顯著特徵。

相互衝突的描述，為什麼能夠同時持有？李抒澔也不記得最初的手冊上，究竟是怎麼寫的來著。

或許複雜又多元的，才能稱得上是人類？但出廠時的圖靈測試，李抒澔從來都是輕鬆過關。

簡單地對人體加工，李抒澔喜歡稱之為小手術；如果在生理上，外來的零件超出比例，他就開玩笑地說，這叫做出廠。

在呂煥雄覆述工作內容的時候，李抒澔總是盯著那副誠懇而熱情的表情，聽著喉嚨深處的聲帶零件所擬造出的喉音。

那聲音雖然未臻完美，但如果再經修飾，或許就⋯更不像是個人類應有的樣子。

大多時候，李抒澔其實無心聽從任務紙上的內容，那多半大同小異。回收過期零件、報廢仿生人，生活除了重複的金屬氣味之外，再沒有別的樂趣。

李抒澔真正期待的是那些以強烈手段攔下走私販子的案子，雖然，那都是呂煥雄著實討厭的部分。

他似乎可以理解討厭的原因。

在那樣的場合遇到的反派，總是盡可能的武裝；也因此，在龐大的機械面前，呂煥雄的身型可以說是毫無優勢，會被輕鬆地碾作一團廢鐵也說不定。

有時候，李抒澔想問，有什麼非得使用這種身體的理由嗎？

每一次被送回去，似乎都是呂煥雄的重生機會，理所當然地，可以選用那些無論是物理、還是生理意義上、更為堅實的身體；然而，不可否認的，這與李抒澔內心期待矛盾地相違背；李抒澔又慶幸著，每一次出廠的呂煥雄，都是和之前一樣的呂煥雄。

現在這具小巧地承載呂煥雄靈魂的載體，完全是再合適不過的容器。

剛出廠的呂煥雄正眉飛色舞地說話，似乎對新的身體很滿意，又像以前一樣，說話一定要搭配著各種手勢。

李抒澔終於是忍不住地打斷了他的話語。

「一個人危險，下次你要先確定我有跟上。」

天知道會不會哪天零件缺貨，身上的某個部分，就再不是你熟悉的樣貌了？

呂煥雄愣了愣，細小的手指從寬大的工作服袖口冒了出來，摀著嘴笑著，眼睛下方的摺子隨者笑意盈盈地堆起，似乎覺得李抒澔說的話有趣，仰頭笑著，最後竟然笑得像是把肺裡積灰全清出來了那樣。

但呂煥雄手裡還是緊攢著任務，或許，也沒有要聽從李抒澔的意思。

他們是在鏡像中的同類。

一個是那樣奮力地逗笑世界；而另一個，則是把所有的苦澀都當作笑話。

「⋯如果我也有哥那樣的身體，或許就不是一直是受到照顧的人了吶？」

李抒澔想起，那雙不符合規格的手，也能伸進拐拐彎彎的縫隙裡，輕鬆地撬開暗藏在深處的鎖，像蛇形的步子，緩緩地掠過他的肩頭。

「傻子，小有小的作用。」

*

外頭的車燈呼嘯而過的時候，強烈地搖晃屋內的黑影。

聽見皮帶解開的金屬聲音──，那雙眼睛立刻從純潔而凌亂的床單上睜開，李抒澔又將那張臉撇向一邊，尋找著完整的側臉、年輕又精巧的、一張理想的側臉；呂煥雄被盯著看得疼了，開始招架不住。

「吶⋯可以輕一點⋯」

「你只是還沒習慣罷了。」李抒澔扯開了身上的衣服，淡淡地補了一句。

李抒澔的空間是潘朵拉的盒子；收藏著老式的銀幣、齒輪、不知道是誰的記憶體，還有各式絕版的遊戲資料片。他瞇起了眼，露出了個像履歷上那樣形容的笑臉，嘴角邊緣或許參雜著內斂而含蓄的情緒。

那個樣子，像極了正在思索著怪主意的發明家。

然後，他從床底拖出一個箱子，那都是他收集的小零件，可以脫離人工的羈絆，彷彿用來交合的那個地方脆弱地暴露出來還不夠，要連靈魂也一起。

一向只和同類上床的李抒澔，其實只是討厭麻煩。

如果是同類，那所謂令人心跳雀躍的、歡愉的方法，都能像教科書一樣地背誦出來，直截了當；但也不知道今天怎麼了，他似乎也願意跟呂煥雄多花些時間。

暗色的慾情在深處窺視，李抒澔晃了晃手中那個深邃的藥劑瓶，濃烈的液體傾向一邊，好似退去了，一回兒又悄悄地舔上了瓶壁。

「你不介意吧？」

想清楚了，李抒澔倒不掩飾自己的直來直往，用手指輕彈針筒。

「用來壓抑過度興奮，以防萬一⋯」李抒澔又從不知何處抽出一條用來連結的弦。

呂煥雄像人類一樣臉頰綴著潮紅，但眼睛濕潤的樣子，在昏暗中，卻顯得比平常更加晶亮，又不像是個真的人類。

李抒澔撥開呂煥雄額前的碎髮，在那雙瞳孔的虹膜邊緣尋找序號，但什麼也沒找著。

「你的眼睛是真的？」李抒澔有點驚訝。

順著耳廓，李抒澔的雙手伸進腦後髮梢與脈絡之間，將瑰麗而深邃的想像插了進去。

「⋯現在可以從裡面感覺到你了⋯噢。」說著，李抒澔將針筒的尖端刺進呂煥雄蒼白裸露的手臂中。

嘶⋯⋯

一陣愉快而疼痛的感覺像電流一樣，流淌在淺層皮膚的意識中，兩人像鏡像一樣不由自主地咬住下唇。

呂煥雄的聲音有些苦澀，無意識地眨了眨眼，呻吟了一聲又闔上雙眼，不知道是屬於誰的痛覺正在糾纏。

像在肉慾的池水裡漂浮，李抒澔的身體緩緩地住了進來，從中間穿過似的，肌膚下是飽滿的肌肉，而裏裏外外的屏障全都卸下了。

靠在枕頭上的呂煥雄感到沈重，低下了眼睛，於是，他的容貌又添上許多難以名狀的美，朦朧中他看見平緩寬闊的胸部輪廓靠近；視線又在一瞬間改變，呂煥雄彷彿看見自己的臉、自己的眼睛含著水霧，全身都在發熱，腦袋裡頭的某個地方好像就要燒掉了。

我要被進入嗎？

李抒澔在裡面聆聽著呂煥雄的聲音，看見那堅強外殼下，不經意流露出來的脆弱，不過也只是一瞬；他聽著、抿著嘴淡淡微笑，也不想打斷那些噫語，彷彿除了生理性的聲調之外，裏邊還藏有其他表情。

「⋯那只是我們互動的結果，你就不要計較了。」

呂煥雄眼睛一閉，抱住了心裡描繪出的、李抒澔的肉體；幽暗的房間，不時地發出幻覺般的歡快；進入的時候，李抒澔品味著自己被吸進去的快感，從肩膀到腰部，屢屢傳來悸動，身下裸露的肉體隨之飄搖著，就連呂煥雄背後的床單纖維，都像野草一樣搔刮著背脊。

你怎麼能露出這種表情？李抒澔像發現新玩具一樣興奮，他愛死了這種感覺。

交換著凝視，李抒澔強硬地挺進了深處，直到再也不能進去為止，呂煥雄的身體像最真實的隱密，拼命抵死推拒著，難以想像的畫面充斥腦袋，瀰漫開來的再也不是金屬，而是淡淡的血腥味纏綿；而在兩人身後，堅硬的慾念，貼在背脊與深處蜿蜒而上的撩撥，再像鏡面一樣瘋狂投射回來。

裡面，感覺很好，都充滿了⋯也都要四分五裂了。

忍不住發出一聲輕輕的嘆息，他們的聲音是那般相似。

  


李抒澔舔去那雙眼睛流下的液體，不再是白色、也不是金屬的氣味，是鹹的、苦痛的，還有渴望歡愉的。

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
